My Love
by Draven Star
Summary: Short AU story where Padme's family meets Vader.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of the original dialogue or characters from the movies and books. 

I use regular "o' clock" times in my stories. It's just easier for me.

My Love

The university's smaller teachers' lounge was mostly empty when Ruwee Naberrie entered it. Only two of the other teachers were inside, sitting at one of the tables. The students and staff had gotten out of school for their one-month winter break yesterday. A few teachers were here today, to finish grading exams and projects.

"Ruwee," Matt greeted him. "I just made coffee. Want some?"

"No, thank you," he replied as he sat down.

"How are you?" asked Tina, Matt's wife.

"_Fantastic_," Ruwee answered, looking over one of the test papers he had brought with him. "Half of the students in my writing class didn't turn in most of their homework this week. My daughter and her husband are moving to Imperial City, so Jobal and I won't see them as much, and my other daughter is Darth Vader's girlfriend. How are _you two_ doing?"

Tina glanced at her husband, who just shrugged.

"We're having a Christmas party tomorrow tonight," she replied. "Would you and Jobal and Padmé like to come?"

"We have plans," Ruwee said. Padme's charming boyfriend was coming over tomorrow. She had asked her parents not tell anyone. It would be best if nobody knew that Vader was visiting. Jobal and Ruwee agreed.

"Alright," Tina said. "Call us if you change your mind."

Ruwee nodded as he wrote NEXT TIME, STUDY on the paper he was grading, then moved on to the next one in the stack.

"Have you and Jobal got any of your Christmas shopping done?" Matt asked.

"Yes. We bought Padmé a pair of silver earrings that have heart-shaped crystals..."

"That was sweet of you," Tina complimented.

"...and last week, Vader sent her a diamond bracelet, for their three-month anniversary. Purple diamonds from Dantooine. Those are expensive," Ruwee finished. "It probably costs almost as much as my speeder did."

"Padmé doesn't care about getting fancy presents," Matt replied. He sipped his coffee.

Tina tried changing the subject. "So, could we get a few batches of Jobal's cookies for our party?"

"I'll bring some over," Ruwee offered in a more upbeat tone, realizing it would be a good excuse to get out of the house for half-an-hour or so while Vader was there.

"Great."

* * *

"Need any help, Mom?" Padmé asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, thank you," Jobal answered, sticking a few red flowers into the vase near the window. "Sola and Darred will be here any minute, and your father should be back soon. I called his comlink and asked him to get a few groceries."

"Alright."

"Padmé?"

"Yes?"

Jobal hesitated for a second. "Have you already mentioned to...your boyfriend...that Sola is pregnant?"

"Yes," Padmé answered. "Why? You didn't want him to know?"

"Nevermind," her mother said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind staying in the guest room, so..._he_ can stay in your room."

"Alright - and he has a name, Mom."

"Well, would you mind calling your father? I forgot to tell him to get ice cream."

"Okay," Padmé said, slightly irritated with the change of subject. She looked at her chronowatch, silently noting that he would be here in less than twenty-four hours. It had been eleven days since she last saw him in person, which she had already said twice today.

Jobal sighed. She was fifteen - two years younger than Padmé - when she began dating Ruwee, who was nineteen. She had been crazy about him, and still was, but she worried that Padmé was being more foolish, rather than lovingly crazy.

Still, her younger daughter had seemed more happy during the past three months. Ruwee noticed, too, but they both refused to admit it to anyone.

* * *

That evening, at dinner, everyone mostly talked about Sola's pregnancy, and her and Darred's move to Imperial City. Padmé guessed that no one felt like talking about her boyfriend, but she did not care. He would be here tomorrow afternoon.

She smiled to herself, thinking of that afternoon when she had been in Theed. Five Stormtroopers and an Imperial officer came up to her, telling her that she had to go to the Naboo Imperial base with them. She had no idea that Darth Vader, who had taken over the Empire a month before, had noticed her while she, Sola, and Darred were visiting Imperial City to look at houses.

"Have you found a place yet?" Jobal asked, bringing Padmé back to the present.

"Yes," Darred said. "An apartment, not very close to any of the official Imperial areas."

"Apartment?" Ruwee asked. "You have a two-story house here."

"Dad," Sola said. "It's lovely. Wait until you see it."

"Vader's shuttle will take us to Imperial City whenever we want," Padmé offered.

Jobal quickly changed the subject. "Do you know the baby's gender yet?"

Hurt, Padmé briefly narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"It's a girl," said Darred.

"That's great," Jobal replied, ignoring her younger daughter's glare. "Ruwee and I can start buying her presents."

Padmé stood up and left the room without saying anything else.

* * *

The next morning, when she came out of her bedroom, she was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and tight-fitting white pants, along with the purple diamond bracelet Darth Vader had given her. She went outside and sat on the porch, without speaking to Ruwee or Jobal.

"I am a bit nervous," Jobal said to her husband as they went into the living room. They had not met Vader yet, since Padmé usually visited him at the Imperial base here, or he sent his shuttle there to take her to Imperial City.

Darred and Sola had managed to escape for now - they were going out to eat breakfast, then look at cribs and baby toys.

Vader arrived a few minutes later. Jobal and Ruwee had thought he wasn't coming for another hour or so. He had probably called Padme's comlink and told her that he would be here earlier.

Ruwee and Jobal stood up as the couple came into the living room. Vader was muscular, and much taller than his girlfriend's father. His blue eyes had no trace of friendliness. Jobal shivered.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," she said politely.

"It is nice to have you here," Ruwee added, extending his hand slowly, as if he were about to pet a krayt dragon.

Vader shook his hand. "Of course."

Jobal smiled. "Well, I'm going to get back to cleaning the kitchen."

Padmé looked at her. "You already cleaned..."

"Why don't you show him your room?" she interrupted. "Ruwee, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure," he answered.

* * *

Padmé took Vader outside to the backyard. They sat together on one of the benches and talked for almost two hours. They probably knew that Jobal and Ruwee glanced at them from the kitchen window, but did not seem to care.

When they came inside again, Ruwee told Jobal that he was going to the garage to try repairing her speeder.

"Could you go with him?" Padmé asked her boyfriend. "You could probably fix it."

"Don't trouble him, Padmé..." Ruwee said quickly.

"It is no trouble," Vader told him, looking at him like a cat that was about to attack.

"Alright. Thanks," he replied, with fake cheerfulness.

"Padmé?" Jobal asked, once they were alone.

"Yes?" she replied.

Her mother hesitated. "I don't know how to start this, but...what do you feel about him? Do you really like him?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jobal hesitated again. "I'm guessing that it wasn't exactly your choice to become involved with Lord Vader."

"That doesn't matter," Padmé said defensively. "I love him."

"What? Padmé, infatuation is not the same as love."

"I know! Do you think I am being foolish?"

"Well..." Jobal paused. In a calmer tone, she asked, "No, I don't. But I'm just curious. What are some of the things you like about him? How can you love that monster?"

Without replying, Padmé furiously left the kitchen.

* * *

"You don't need to help me," Ruwee said, opening the compartment at the back of the speeder. "I think I can fix it. I might just get another engine."

"You want to talk with me," Darth Vader replied, watching him.

Ruwee paused, letting his nervousness show for just a second. "Why Padmé, Lord Vader?"

"She is mine. She always will be."

"Are you asking me if you can marry her?"

"I am telling you that I am marrying her," Vader said. "Things will be much easier for you and Jobal if you cooperate."

Ruwee almost found enough courage to glare at him. "Why don't I go and let her know that you're threatening us?"

"Tell her. She will not believe you."

Just then, Padmé entered the garage. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Darred and Sola are back," she said, making Ruwee realize that she had not overheard any of the conversation.

"Why don't you introduce Lord Vader to them?" he suggested. "Your mom and I are going to go to Matt and Tina's house. I told them I would bring some of Jobal's cookies."

"Okay," Padmé said as Vader slid his arm inside hers. They turned and left the garage.

* * *

Sola and Darred barely greeted Vader and Padmé before retreating into the living room. After Jobal and Ruwee left, Vader followed Padmé to her bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, she curled up on her bed. Her eyes were wet again.

"Did your mother bother you?" Vader asked. He reached down and touched her cheek.

"Yes," she answered. She paused. "I told her that I love you."

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Do not be concerned with what your parents think," Vader said.

Padmé got up. "I...I didn't expect them to be warm to you. I was scared for the first couple of weeks after I met you."

"If I gave you the chance to leave me, would you?"

"No!"

"Good." Vader took her into his arms. She returned the hug, feeling much better.

* * *

When Ruwee and Jobal came back, Darth Vader and Padmé went to the Imperial base, and didn't return until later that evening. Ruwee, Jobal, Darred, and Sola were already eating dinner. Padmé said she wasn't hungry. She and Vader disappeared into her bedroom.

"I want to go ahead and give you this," she said to her boyfriend, opening one of her nightstand's drawers. She took out a small brown box and handed it to him.

He opened it. Inside was a black cord with a silver dragon charm, slightly bigger than a credit coin.

"Do you like it?" Padmé asked him. She reached up and touched a strand of his blonde hair.

"Yes." He removed the charm from the cord, then hooked it onto the silver ring on the end of his lightsaber handle.

His girlfriend smiled. "I love you."

* * *

A few minutes later, they went to the living room, where the others were drinking hot chocolate. They were laughing about something, but quickly stopped. Padmé glared at her mother as she sat next to Vader on one of the couches. She comfortably curled up next to him.

"I'm tired," Sola lied.

"Me too," Darred added. "Let's get some sleep. Good night, you guys."

"Good night," Ruwee told them, looking at Padmé. She had closed her eyes.

When it seemed as if she was asleep, Jobal whispered, "Please let her go, Lord Vader."

"It is her choice to stay with me," he said.

"You don't really think that, do you?" asked Ruwee, without thinking.

"You know it is true."

Jobal and Ruwee were both quiet for a moment, probably because they did not want to admit that Vader was right. Padmé had never mentioned trying to escape her boyfriend, or shown any sadness. Even during the first week or two of their relationship, when she was nervous and scared of him, she had not seemed very depressed.

"Lord Vader," Jobal tried again, "I am not sure why you decided to use _our_ daughter, or what you want her for. Would you please tell us something? She might think that you love her, but I know you don't. She's just confused."

Vader sensed the anger rising in Padmé. She continued to pretend to be asleep.

"I hope you will show her more respect when she is the empress," he said.

That made Padmé open her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Empress? I am going to marry you?"

"Yes."

Jobal sighed. "Well, congratulations."

Ignoring her, Padmé sat up more. Vader pulled her closer and briefly kissed her lips.

"Thank you, my love," she told him.

Not wanting to hear anymore of this tonight, Jobal got up and left the room. Ruwee followed her.

* * *

The next morning, when Vader and Padmé came into the living room, everybody noticed the ring on Padme's finger. It was a black band with a circle-shaped diamond. Ruwee almost felt silly when he thought of the earrings he and Jobal had gotten.

Darred and Sola opened their presents first, then Padmé. When she saw the earrings, she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, sounding almost apologetic.

"You're welcome," Jobal replied, feeling slightly better.

Ruwee looked as his daughter, realizing that he and Jobal might as well get along with Vader. Padmé was happy with him, after all. As much as Ruwee wanted to think that she was just confused or brainwashed, he and Jobal both knew that was not true. She was not foolish.

_I _should_ give Darth Vader credit for choosing such a wonderful girl_, he thought. Not that he was starting to like the man, but he would cooperate with him.

* * *

Ruwee had some luck. Darred and Sola decided not to move to Imperial City, since Darred wanted to start teaching at the university here. Padmé returned to Imperial City with Vader, and stayed there for almost a month. Jobal, Ruwee, Darred, and Sola soon received an invitation to their small, private wedding.

The End

I hope some of you liked this. I don't usually write short one-chapter stories, but I decided to try this one.


End file.
